Confessions sous la pluie
by MoonlightAngel132
Summary: Quand les insultes ne valent plus rien, pourquoi pas tout simplement des mots? Quand Hermione est au désespoir, que Drago en a marre de tout ça, et qu'ils se le disent sous la pluie, qu'estce que ça donne? HGDM


Hermione Granger était maintenant rendu presqu'une femme. Elle entamait sa 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard, mais elle était triste... t non, ce n'était pas à cause que Ron en aimait une autre, comme tout le monde lui demandait. Non, c'était bien plus grave que cela. En fait, elle était amoureuse. Quoi de mal là-dedans, me direz-vous? Et bien tout, justement...

Elle était monté à la tour d'astronomie, observer un peu les étoiles. Elle était au bord du désespoir. Pourquoi Lui? Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse du seul grçon au monde qui n'aurait jamais pu aimer qui que ce soit? Elle monta sur la remparde. L'amour à sens unique ne servait à rien, se disait-elle. Elle en avait marre que sa vie amoureuse ne soit qu'un désastre. Marre que personne ne veuille bien s'intéresser à elle...

-À ta place, je ne ferai pas ça... dit une voix, derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, puis se retourna. Il pleuvait, des gouttes de pluie perlaient sur son front. Il était. Celui qui occuppait ses rêves depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. C'était Lui...

-Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tout ce que tu souhaiterais, c'est que je saute et ensuite tu pourrais avoir la paix!

Les larmes roulaient sur son visage, se mêlant à la pluie.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... De toute façon, qui peut prédire l'avenir? Si tu saute, de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses voir ma réaction...

-La fermes! Hurla-t-elle, la voix tremblante, sacadée par les sanglots. Si je suis montée ici, c'est que j'avait une raison! Mais toi, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens...

-Si tu m'expliquerait, peut-être que je comprendrait!

Il avait l'air à prendre du plaisir, à voir Hermione souffrir ainsi. Elle était maintenant à sa merci. Si il lui disait de sauter, elle sauterait. Mais tant qu'il continuerait de parler, elle resterait là. Et c'était ce qu'il tentait de faire...

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, que l'amour à sens unique... dit-elle simplement, en se retournant vers le vide. Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu sais ce que sais... que l'amour.

Ces mots atteinrent Drago droit au coeur. Il ne le laissa pas paraître, mais malgré tout, sa voix changea.

-D'accord... alors, si tu sautes, je saute avec toi, dit-il en montant également sur la remparde.

Il regarda en bas.

-Ooooh, c'est haut ici, non? En tout cas... souhaite qu'on meurt direct en touchant le sol!

Il fît mine de se donner un élan pour sauter, mais Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il venait d'avoir la sensation la plus agréable qu'il n'avait jamais eut de sa vie.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi essaies-tu de m'empêcher de sauter?

Il poussa un soupir, puis la regarda un instant.

-Peut-être parce que j'en ai marre, de tout ça, dit-il finalement. Peut-être parce que j'en ai marre que parce qu'on est de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, les gens croient qu'on est obligés de se détester. Peut-être que...

-Que...?

Drago regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Était-il prêt à lui dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire? Après tout, elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle était amoureuse, mais ce n'était pas de lui, ça c'était sûr!

-Peut-être bien que... je t'aime, Hermione...

La jeune fille ne bougea plus, à ce moment. Elle sentit son coeur sortir de sa poitrine, faire le tour de l'endroit en plusieurs sauts périlleux, et revenir ensuite à sa place après avoir lâché sa joie. Elle le regardait, des gouttes de pluie perlaient à son front, pour ensuite descendre sur son torse où elles venaient mourir dans son gilet. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, mouillés comme jamais, et même chose pour ses vêtements. Quant à Hermione, ce n'était plus des larmes de désespoir qu'elle versait, mais bien des larmes de joie! Elle avait enfin eut la preuve que lui aussi l'aimait! Elle garda le silence encore quelques minutes, bouche-bée, et Drago en tira la mauvaise conclusion...

-Oui, je savait que ce n'était pas réciproque... Bon, bien, je... je crois que je vais y aller et te laisser seule avec toi même, je...

Il sauta de la remparde, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Allez, allez! Pensa Hermione. Fait quelque chose, va le voir!

Elle sauta elle aussi.

-Attends! Dit-elle dans un dernier espoir.

Il se retourna, et on pût voir la grande expression de tristesse sur son visage. On ne le voyait pas, mais elle était sûr qu'il pleurait...

-Drago je... Tu sais ce que je pensait?... Je croyait que... Je te croyait incapable d'aimer, en vérité. Je croyait ne pas te mériter, mais en fait, je voulait juste...

À ce moment, elle croisa ses yeux, qui étaient rempli d'incompréhension, et ne pût s'empêcher de faire le geste qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle s'empara des lèvres du beau blond, pour ne plus qu'ils fassent un. Un tout parfait, tout simplement magnifique. Sous la pluie, ils s'étaient donné leur premier baiser. Un baiser rempli d'amour sincère, de tendresse, et de gouttes de pluie...

-Je t'aime aussi... dit finalement Hermione, dans un souffle.

Drago souriait maintenant, caressant la joue d'Hermione avec sa main. À un moment, par-contre, son sourire disparu, pour laisser place à une espression de détresse.

-Que se passe-t-il, Drago? Demanda Hermione.

-Hermione... Nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer...

-Non! Ne viens pas me dire ça! Tu viens juste de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde, et tu viens ensuite me dire qu'on ne peut pas s'aimer!

-Tu ne comprends pas! Dit Drago, en pleurant.

Ça paraissait dans sa voix, qu'il pleurait. C'était la première fois dans sa vie, et ça lui faisait du bien. Toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu durant tout ce temps-là, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait gardées en dedans ressortaient maintenant aujourd'hui.

-Je veux plus que tout t'aimer, Hermione, et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer! Mais que pense-tu qu'Ils feront, quand ils l'apprendront? Ils me tueront... et toi aussi, Hermione. S'il te plaît... Oublie-moi...

-Non... NON, JE REFUSE! C'ÉTAIT POUR TOI, QUE J'AI FAILLI SAUTER TOUT À L'HEURE! TU NE T'EN RENDS DONC PAS COMPTE?? JE... je ne pourrai vivre sans toi...

Elle s'appuya sur son épaule, puis elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Tu es sûre... que tu veux vivre ainsi, dans la peur, constamment?

-Oui, j'en suis sûre... tout, pour être avec toi! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je...

Il releva sa tête et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Jures-moi que si je te le demande, tu m'oublieras.

-Mais...

-Si tu m'aimes, tu le jureras et tu respecteras ta promesse, Hermione. Jure-le.

-Je te le jure, Drago Malefoy.

Ils se sourirent, puis s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur...

8 mois plus tard, la grande bataille éclata de plein fouet.

-Oublie-moi, Hermione!

-Non! Jamais!

-Tu avais promis! Si tu refuses, Il te tuera! Et jamais plus quelqu'un ne pourras voir tes jolis yeux ouverts et pleins de vie! Oublie-moi... Je t'en prie!

-Drago... je... je t'aime!

-Moi aussi mon ange!

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et quelques heures après, quand tout était terminé et que le Mage Noir avait sombré, Hermione fouillait désespérément le champ de bataille à la recherche de son corps. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, au milieu de tout ces morts, autant Aurors que Mangemorts. Là, les yeux ouverts, reposait l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimerait à jamais. Elle s'effondra sur son corps, encore plus désespérée que le fameux soir où elle l'avait embrassé.

-Non... Tu n'as pas le droit! Dit-elle, tentant de luter contre les sanglots. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourrir, et de me laisser seule! J'attends un enfant de toi!

Elle l'entendit tousser, puis il bougea un peu. Mais tout de suite, il poussa un cri de douleur. La fin approchait, il le sentait.

-Je suis... si content... tu ne sera... plus seule... maitenant.

-Mais c'est toi que je veux! Je ne veut pas que tu meurs, je veux que tu reste avec moi! Avec moi, et avec... ton fils...

Il esquissa un sourire dans une grimace de douleur.

-Tu lui diras... hein?... tu lui diras... que son père l'aimait... plus que tout... tu lui raconteras... notre histoire... hein?

-Je te le jures! Dit-elle en pleurant. Jamais il n'oublieras son père. Jamais...

-Et... toi?

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

-Je te jures que tu resteras toujours dans mon coeur, Drago Malefoy... Aucun autre ne pourra te remplacer... jamais...

-Hermione... je... je t'aime...

Et là, le sourire aux lèvres, content que la dernière chose qu'il ai vu et entendu était la seule femme au monde dont il était tombée amoureuse. 4 mois plus tard, Hermione accoucha d'un beau garçon en santé, du nom de Drago Malefoy. Il était maintenant rendu à 5 ans, et était le portrait craché de son père, mis à part ses yeux noisette.

-Allez, Drago, il est temps d'aller faire dodo! Annonça Hermione à son fils.

-Maman, maman!

-Oui Drago?

Elle s'assit sur le lit de son fils.

-Raconte-moi encore! S'il te plaît!

-Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais de cette histoire hein?

-Non, jamais maman! Dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui ressemblait à ceux de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Hermione sourit, voyant son fils si ressemblant à son père. Surtout aussi convaincant que lui, avec son sourire tout mignon et sa petite tignasse blonde platine.

-Alors, il était une fois, un prince, une princesse, et un château. C'est l'histoire de maman et papa...

À la fin de l'histoire, son fils s'était endormi avec un sourire, puis Hermione s'était levée avec une larme.

-Fait de beaux rêves... Drago.

Elle ferma la lumière, puis s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Sur sa table de chvet, une photo reposait, et elle la prit dans ses mains. C'était Hermione et Drago qui étaient en train de s'embrasser. La photo avait été prise au cours de ces huit mois de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Drago décochait sans cesse des sourire séducteurs à Hermione qui capturait ses lèvres avec un sourire carnassier.

-Jamais je ne t'oublierai... dit Hermione, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Cela faisait 5 ans et 8 mois, jour pour jour, qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour l'un à l'autre. Et il pleuvait, comme cette première fois. Depuis ce jour-là, chaque année, il pleuvait à cette date précise. Signe que Drago veillait encore sur elle...


End file.
